


Hair

by Koeleki



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Introspection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeleki/pseuds/Koeleki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsu avait toujours été sensible des cheveux, et indubitablement, Takano connaissait son point faible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> J'aime beaucoup la relation de ces deux là (même si je dois avouer que Ritsu m'énerve un peu à ne pas être capable de faire le point sur ses sentiments), alors je voulais écrire un petit quelque chose sur eux. Est né ce drabble sans prétention, dont l'idée m'est venue en écoutant la chanson du même titre d'Ashley Tisdale. C'est tout simple, voire un peu fluff.
> 
> Bien entendu, les personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le soleil filtrait par de là les fins rideaux blancs, enveloppant la pièce de ses doux rayons. Ils se heurtèrent aux yeux de l'adolescent endormi, calé dans les bras d'un autre adolescent qui fixait pensivement la porte de la chambre.

Encore engourdi, Ritsu Onodera, lycéen de 15 ans, étira sa jambe. Le sentant remuer contre son torse, son sempaï baissa la tête vers lui. Le plus jeune garda les yeux fermés, la main de son amant traversant l'air pour atterrir délicatement au sommet de son crâne.

Les doigts soulevèrent les mèches, s'y entremêlant, les ébouriffant, les tirants –Oh, à peine, juste de quoi donner un léger fourmillement, pas désagréable en plus. Son action était lente, mais incroyablement gratifiante.

Sonné par un tel geste, les yeux de Ritsu s'ouvrirent en soucoupe. Il hésita à parler, si bien que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans qu'aucun son ne s'aventure au dehors. C'était presque aussi érotique que la façon dont ils occupaient leurs nuits.

Les joues rouges, le jeune garçon referma ses yeux, s'abandonnant aux doigts experts de Takano.

* * *

Ritsu a maintenant 25 ans. C'est la tête dans le cul et le cœur au bord des lèvres qu'il se réveille. Cette envie de vomir accompagnée d'une migraine, c'est son amie la gueule de bois. Il est écrasé par le poids d'un corps lourd, celui du même Takano qu'il y a dix ans.

Ils ont beau se réveiller dans le même lit, ils ne sont plus ensemble et les choses ont bien changées. Ils sont tous les deux éditeurs de manga Shojo, travaillent dans la même maison d'édition et sont voisins de palier, mais pas depuis longtemps. On ne peut pas dire que ces retrouvailles ont fait plaisir à Ritsu.

Il le concède, ils ont peut-être rompu dans des circonstances stupides, mais il n'a aucune envie de se remettre avec lui. Ce que son ancien amant n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

Se libérant de son étreinte, il pose un regard flou sur la silhouette endormie du brun.

Il soupire. C'est _encore_ arrivé. Il ne comprend pas.

Pourquoi, grand dieu, _pourquoi_ , à chaque fois qu'il boit, ça se finit comme ça ?

Il se retourne, vide de tout courage. S'enroulant dans la couverture, il essaie d'échapper à la honte, prêt pour hiberner le plus longtemps possible, quand il sent quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête.

La main de Takano, qui semble lui flatter le crâne avec une douce insistance.

Le geste fait son effet, et ses joues chauffent instantanément. Il se souvient de la première fois où il l'a fait, et sans doute à cause de son état, le songe lui apporte un sentiment de tendresse.

Non sans une certaine culpabilité, il sait qu'il se sent heureux et plus encore, qu'il ne se débattra pas.

Il avait toujours été sensible des cheveux.

Malgré leurs dix ans de séparation, ce maudit Takano s'en souvenait bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de la lecture !


End file.
